Finding of the Storm
by CrystalWildfyr
Summary: ON HAITUS for now...
1. Lost

**Finding of the Storm**

I do not own Dragon Booster and Storm Hawks. I do own all of the Silver Sparks and their cruiser.  
**A/N:** All 'Latin' terms for the species of dragon are made up. They are my best guess.

**Chapter 1: Lost**

And he flew. It had been at least an hour since he had seen the _Condor _or any of his crewmates.

'I am cursed…' He thought. 'I've lost more skimmers than the rest of the crew combined. Most of them gunned down by the Cyclonians; another to my carelessness. If it weren't for Aerrow and Junko, I'd be dead by now. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Storm Hawk…' The blond sharpshooter groaned. He looked up, expecting to see the Great Expanse gaping out in front of him, however an enormous Terra with low, flat plains and a giant spire cutting into he clouds.

Danger wasn't far behind Finn; a small group of Sky-Sharks dove in out of nowhere and flew towards his sky-ride.

"Great" He muttered and shot toward the Terra, which showed no sign of Cyclonian forces.

**Back in the _Condor_**

"I've got him!" Piper yelled to Aerrow. "I knew that micro-chipping him would be worth it!" She smiled.

"Where is he?"

"Nearing Terra Draconis."

Stork turned the airship to face one of the largest Terras in Atmos, and the most civilized.

"However, that is the Terra surrounded by packs of Sky-sharks," Stork grinned evilly. "He'll never make it to the Terra on a skimmer in one piece…"

Aerrow shuddered. "He's right…" He muttered to himself.

**Terra Draconis**

Finn moaned. A crash-landing in the outer plains of the newly discovered Terra had nearly destroyed his bike, but saved his life. As the Sky-sharks grew nearer, and Finn ducked down, hoping his hair would fit in with the waving yellow grasses. The sharks may have had great eyesight, but they weren't very smart, so even if they had seen Finn's hair, they wouldn't have known it was any different from the rest of the grass.

'Great I'm alone in the upper wastelands, surrounded by Sky-sharks. How can it get any worse?'

It did. A massive lizard walked up to him and it glowed with some kind of blue energy. A human descended off its head and extended a staff. It came down, and Finn knew no more.


	2. Dragons and Detours

Thanks to Green Peridot, Dragon Eye Girl, and Nakedmolerat05 for the comments. I've read both of your DB SH crossovers, and I'm desperately waiting for updates. Green Peridot, Dragon Booster will be explained as needed for understanding. So here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: Dragons and Detours**

As Aerrow's skimmer rolled down the long ramp and onto the Terra, he looked down at the tracking device that was locked onto Finn's signature. He rubbed the back of his neck where Piper had insisted to inject him with a chip too. He then grinned. 'Heh…' he chuckled inwardly. She had persisted to place it in the back of his neck, and below his shirt line.

"Well, let's go." Aerrow looked at the assembled crew, consisting of Piper and Junko. Stork had, of course, stayed behind in their airship, the _Condor_.

Aerrow sent his skimmer charging to the edge of the clearing but rethought. 'What if he ran over Finn?' He shuddered at the notion and pulled his bike into the air.

Gliding low over the grass, Aerrow, Piper and Junko scanned the plains of grassland, checking for signs of the disappeared Storm Hawk.

"His signal's moving!" Aerrow yelled. "At one-hundred and fifty miles per hour? We'll never catch up!"

"Skimmer!" Piper yelled.

Aerrow looked over in the direction Piper was gesturing, and sure enough, a brown and silver sky-ride glittered in the sun. Piper buzzed over to look. "No Finn…"

"So, he's moving at one-hundred and fifty miles per hour, and he doesn't have his skimmer… It doesn't add up…" Aerrow furrowed his brow. "How…?" He gazed at the gigantic pillars of metal in the center off the Terra. "Wait, what's that?" He pointed at a large, running lizard, with two humans atop it. One was a dark-haired, older than Aerrow, and riding on the blue dragon's head, and one lying across the animal's back. A blond-haired teen in brown and blue armor… Finn…

"Uh oh…" Was all that Piper said.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked.

"That's _Draconis Altorious,_ the altered dragon" Piper diagnosed. "Also known as the racing dragon." She pulled out a new, thin book about species on Terra Draconis. All 6 of them; Humans, various types of dragons, yellow-bellied newts, crow-drags, Hydrags, and a Muhorta all existed on the Terra.

"Go fly for Piper." Aerrow commanded Radaar, who 'rawr'ed and jumped over.

"Thanks Radaar. This book should be new enough to record latest species discovered… Let's see… _Draconis…_ here.

"'_Draconis Altorious:_

Basic Stats:

Average length: 20-25 feet (3.66 meters)

Average Weight: 10 tons (20,000 pounds)

Height: 10-20 feet.

Main attack(s): Mag blasts, claws, and teeth

_Draconis Altorious:_ The Altered Dragon

Advanced Stats:'" Piper read "Well… the first bit is about who discovered them…" She scanned the pages. "Not much useful."

"What's 'Mag blast'?" Aerrow inquired.

Piper opened the book again. "'Mag – a positively charged energy that _Draconis Altorious_ can blast from its body. Used in both defense and offence.' And that's it."

All the time she had been reading, they had been trying to catch up with the dragon.

"Uh-oh, he's got buddies…" Junko pointed out. Two other dragons had joined the one carrying Finn.

The one on the right of the original was a sharp, clean white, and it had fins all over it. The one on the left was brown and stocky. Both had riders as well.

The Storm Hawks noticed the first dragon had slowed down to keep pace with the brown.

"We can catch up now!" Aerrow sped up to catch the dragons. "Are those all dragons?" He asked Piper

"Yes. That one" Piper indicated the first dragon, "the blue one is a…" She flipped through the pages, "is a blue Energy-class dragon, known for their loyalty. The white is a…" She scanned the section on dragons, "is a white Sky-class, known for their reckless stunts, and finally the brown." She turned back to the front of the section "is a brown Earth-class, known for their strength, not their speed."

"H'm, any other classes?"

"Seriously, Aerrow, don't you read? Of course, there are. There's Blue Energy, Black PSI, Brown Earth, Green Bull, Light Blue Nautilus, Light Green Scavenger, Orange Control, Purple Pack, Red Magma, Turquoise Sonic, White Sky and Gold Hero-class, but there is one more, the most legendary of all colors, the Crystal Legend-Class. No one has ever seen a crystal dragon on record, for 2999 years, since the War of Atmos, when the savior of Terra Draconis destroyed the Canturox, the leader of Crystal dragons. It is said they are extinct, or in hiding."

"Then why is he or she the savior, if he killed dragons? Are they against him?"

"They are now; it is said that Crystal dragons fought with him to end the war, but he had his selfish matters. Only the Crystal dragons stopped him from being the most powerful dragon/human combination in history."

"And it's all true." A new voice interrupted them. A fourth skimmer carrying a dragon rose up beside Aerrow's.

"Who are you? And what allegiance?" Aerrow demanded.

"Spytfyr, Silver Spark, and don't worry, I'm a true sky-knight; part of The Revolt. Better yet, I'm the Sky knight of this Terra. Follow me. I know where they are taking your friend." The dragon smiled.

"H'm." Aerrow nodded, deciding whether or not to trust the dragon. He made up his mind and followed.

---------------------------------------------

Bit longer, but I'm not sure I matched up exactly what Aerrow would do. Chapter 3 coming.


	3. The Streak and the Squadron

Chapter 3: The Streak and the Squadron 

"Here we are… Dragon City!" They arrived at the enormous spire. And in a quieter voice: "Home of unintelligent dragons." She snorted, unimpressed, as a quadruped red and blue dragon trotted by, with a rider clad in a white burnt jacket and dark blue pants.

"Humph, notice the riders, giving 'their' dragons no dignity by riding on their heads!" She scoffed. "The least they can do is ride on their backs!"

"Spytfyr," the rider growled.

"Back off Penn, this does not concern the likes of you, human." She snarled. She glanced to Aerrow, who was looking uncomfortable, "You," She indicated Penn by jabbing her jaw at him, "deserve to feel what it's like to be used by others."

And with that, Spytfyr revved the engine, leaving out Penn's argument to the rare sound of a draconian-made engine.

"Follow me Storm Hawks!" She rode off, and with a final glance at the gaping teen, Aerrow and his squad sped off too. Spytfyr led them up a series of ramps through dangerous-looking city. She leveled off and turned to a central building, Precinct.

"Who was he?" Aerrow asked.

"Down City racer. No importance whatsoever. His enemy is Word Paynn." Spytfyr shook her head.

"All Sky-riders, except my squadron," she raised a single claw for the one exception, "are sent to Precinct. There they are detained. And good luck; you'll need it. I've snuck into and out of Precinct more than enough. See ya…"

"You know the place then." Aerrow pointed out.

Spytfyr grunted, and relaxed her shoulders, knowing what Aerrow was asking her. "Fine, I need my squadron." She didn't look back as she spoke, but her eyes swiveled back to rest on Aerrow. _'Where did I see him before?'_ she thought. _'That's right… there.'_

In Precinct, cell #2695

"So, this is how you treat guests?" Finn yelled at the guard. "Wait until my squadron finds out; they'll kick your butt."

He ignored Finn.

"Where am I anyway?" He turned to face the other inmate, a long, serpentine, light blue lizard, smaller than the one that had carried him off.

"Dragon City." It said in a voice void of emotion.

"Oh… " Finn, for once, was unsure what to say.

At the _Silver Streak_

"H'm, not a fancy airship, but she gets us from place to place." Spytfyr smiled.

"Not bad at all." Aerrow looked up at the cruiser, bearing the name _'Silver Streak'_ on its starboard side. It looked like the _Condor_ on steroids. A dragon-sized _Condor_.

She had four oval-shaped pontoons, two to each side of the main landing strip and living quarters. Eight powerful engines jutted out from the main pod. Emergency chutes ready to spring outward lined the entire carrier.

"There she is, the _Streak_."

As if on cue, the slider came out another dragon trotted down. "These guys giving you trouble?" The dark purple dragon asked.

"No, Dork. Do you know who they are?" Spytfyr asked. "These are the new Storm Hawks, I've finally found them. Anyway, Aerrow, come here, I wanna show you something." She walked toward the ship, and Aerrow followed suite, leaving the rest of his squadron with Spytfyr's brother, Derek.

Spytfyr led Aerrow through the ship, and Aerrow noticed that it was laid out in the same pattern as the _Condor_, except everything was dragon-sized. They came to the bridge. The insignia on the table was of a legless, winged dragon flying. It's wings outspread made it look similar to the Storm Hawk's hawk. Its spines actually rose out of the silver beast, to form lumps in the center of the table, shaping the Atmosian mountain range, the Draconias. Fourteen points of stone surrounded the table, each of a different color; Red, blue, green, black, silver, and gold made up the six main points, then brown, light blue, light green, orange, purple, turquoise, white, and crystal. But the strangest thing was, that all the stones were contained in glass coverings.

Up the stairs behind the bridge they went.

Passing by the living quarters, a song blared from a room that would have been Stork's, causing Aerrow to flinch.

"Hial!" Spytfyr roared to the dragon in the room. "Turn it down, or use that MP3 player…"

"Kay…" The volume went down.

They walked down into the right-hand bulbs, most of which weren't used as engines. They were stacked with crates and supplies of various uses and sizes, but many paths through the boxes.

Out in the second cargo area, Spytfyr crouched down beside a crate with the Storm Hawks emblem on it.

"This chest. The original Sparks found it in the wreckage of the _Condor_. It belonged to your father, Aerrow. Open it."

Aerrow inspected the latches of the trunk. He found the lock and the keyhole in he shape of the medallion that swung on a chain around his neck. He took it out and fit it into the indent. The latch clicked, whirred, and opened. He looked inside, and was speechless over what he saw.

"My father's stuff…" Aerrow gaped. Spytfyr had slipped away, leaving Aerrow with his memories.

"He's in the secondary starboard hold." Spytfyr smiled, and looked toward a red and yellow bi-pedal dragon. "He opened it." She looked back, wondering if she should do what she was about to do. She held her head high and trotted into the other cargo bay. Collecting up some odd armor pieces, she trudged back into the hold where she had left the Storm Hawk.

"Here's more." She placed her load of metal beside Aerrow, who sat beside the trunk. "Now let's go find your friend."

Outside the Ship

"This is my squadron. Hial, our driver."

The red and yellow dragon saluted un-formally.

"Derek, my little brother is our navigator, crystalline and draconium specialist, and mechanic."

The purple dragon nodded his long-chinned head. "Hey!" He yelled at the 'little brother' comment. "I am not. We're twins."

"Fraternal, thank goodness…" Spytfyr murmured to Aerrow. "Nial, Hial's sister, is our driver."

A rose-colored bi-pedal dragon grinned, looking like she wanted to eat someone, and Aerrow shifted away. Nial closed her mouth and smiled.

"And Flayme, my co-pilot and/or 'mission specialist'… Where's Flayme? Flayme!" Spytfyr glanced around behind her for the quadruped lizard.

A smaller, red version of a dragon slid up onto Spytfyr's shoulder. She looked at Radarr in curiosity. She crowed and cocked her head, pondering what Radarr was.

"Your sharpshooter has apparently gone missing, right?"

Aerrow nodded.

"And, Hial, where's Indygo?"

"She went out today to see Krystall. She hasn't come back."

"Artha's probably got her locked up. I'll get her after we save… umm…" She clicked her claws

"Finn" Aerrow said

"Finn." Spytfyr finished. "Let's go." She trotted over to her skimmer and sat on it. The others went into the _Streak_ and came down the ramp on their own without Hial. Finally, the last of the squad came down on her own.

Spytfyr led the way back down into the city, with the Storm Hawks flanked closely by their counterparts: Aerrow and Radarr with Spytfyr and Flayme; Junko and Nial; Piper beside Derek.

"Stop. Down here." Spytfyr pointed to a shaft off the main road.

The pipe was, thank goodness, an air duct, better than many the Storm Hawks had traversed.

"Keep your voices down. Sound carries through here. Can you believe they patrol air vents too?"

"Probably because they are so big, a dragon can fit in?" Piper pointed out the obvious.

"True…"

"Stop!" Piper yelled, but too late.

Spytfyr and Aerrow shouted out as they fell down a vertical shaft…


	4. Precinct

Gah… you know it: I do not own Storm Hawks… If I did, I'd be making plans for the next episode, not wasting time with fan-fictions… Enh… Yah… Maybe I would…

Your question will be answered here, Eldonyx.

Sorry for the slow update… School.

Chapter 4: Precinct 

"No!" Piper and Derek yelled while the others scrambled forward.

"Wait… Stand back." Derek realized something.

A silver burst of light shot up the vent and Spytfyr came up and out after it. Silver, crackling wings accompanied her and with Aerrow riding on her back.

"I should really remember that was there." Spytfyr looked put off as she inhaled deeply.

"How did you do that?" Aerrow wheezed, blown back by the backlash of falling to flying.

"The platinum draconium in my bones… The same thing that's allowing me to talk to you…" Spytfyr also seemed breathless. "Hial, Nial, and Indygo have to wear platinum armor to talk to humans…" She inhaled deeply again to regain normal breathing.

Hial snorted, and took off a plate with the Streak's insignia on it. She tried to speak, but it came out in draconian: a deep, rumbling roar. She replaced the platinum-colored plate to her side. "See… Platinum draconium has quite a few uses… but translation is the topmost. But there is one more great use… Trans—"

Spytfyr put a paw over Hial's mouth. "That's a new breakthrough… it's unstable unless it's on a platinum dragon." And quietly to Hial, "plus, they don't need to know all the uses of my bones. That way…" She pointed to the right with her other paw.

The clanking of armor and scales on metal didn't make as much noise as any of them would have guessed. The sound seemed to be mulled over by the thick walls surrounded by other ducts. And the armor on the dragons seemed to be very light, only a few plates.

Junko's hoof-like feet only clanked on the aluminum alloy when he went too fast. He was probably the most eager to find his best friend again. For some reason, he hadn't spoken much since they landed. That was to be broken. "Umm… Where are we?" He hissed.

Spytfyr checked the air duct sides and ceiling. "Good question. It's been months since we last busted Indygo out. She's always seems to be the one to get maimed, hurt or captured. Hey, Hail, can you remember—"

"Halt!" A voice echoed down the corridor.

"Oh crud…" The dragons growled in unison.

Spytfyr jumped up and brought out her blades from behind her back. Purple energy swirled up around her. She began spinning as she fell, and hit the guard in the chest, sending him backwards.

Without even being hit, Aerrow let out a low, long groan. All of the travelers' attention switched to him.

"What's wrong?" The red and blue dragon asked.

"Nothing…" Aerrow lied.

"Cell block err… 26. I think, from the guard's uniform number." The draconic driver reported.

"Here, put this on." Spytfyr tossed the uniform to Aerrow. She had apparently left the guard in his underclothes. "You seem to have a way with hiding your armor under tight clothes."

Aerrow groaned, then had a new idea. The dragon probably liked him.

Precinct Cell #2695

"That's it. We're out of here."

"How? Spytfyr'll come."

"Who?"

"My Sky-knight."

"If only mine would come too."

"I'm sure he will. Spytfyr has a way with other Sky-knights." The blue dragon's voice seemed to have an emotion: pride. "What the hell, I'm Indygo, sharpshooter for the Streaks. And you are?"

"Finn, sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks." 

"Really?" Excitement now filled her voice. "I'm jammed in a tiny Precinct cell with the sharp of the 'Hawks!"

"Hey!" A cutting voice sliced into the cell. They looked out.

"Not you again!"

"Who?"

"Get away, Penn."

"Ah, a crystal dragon… well, well, well. Sister of Krystall? Perfect way to lure the crystal Booster."

Indygo lowered herself to the ground and growled.


	5. Connections

Chapter 5: Countdown

Little note here: Sorry bout that wait, if anyone's reading this still, but I put XP on the computer, and I needed to buy something to access '.net' sites. I'm on my grandparents' computer right now, using a jump drive. By the way, the two racers named Kitt and Artha are **not** OCs. For those of you who know DB, this is set before "The Changelings" to emphasize the whole "I didn't know how hard it was to be you" theme. Whines to start abusing Artha He is such an idiot!

DC (disclaimer): I don't own Storm Hawks / Dragon Booster, or the quotes from… a song.

Can anyone guess what song/ artist this is? I'll come up with some prize to the one who gets the most. Get both for 1 point. Give the album for an extra ½ point. Both quotes from one chapter are from the same song. I can re-use the same song. Please don't look up the lyrics, no one likes a cheater. This one's pretty easy:

Chapter 5: Connections

"I used to roll the dice,

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes"

Finn reached behind himself for his crossbow, but it was back on his broken down skimmer. Indygo had another idea. She roared loudly, in three long notes, each higher than the last, and slammed into the grate that separated them from the sniggering teen.

Down in the air vents, Spytfyr twitched.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow placed a hand on her shivering shoulder.

"Nothing…" Her dull eyes slowly grew brighter, but she twitched Aerrow's hand off, and they returned to their original state. "Faster." She galloped past Piper, pushing her into Aerrow.

The purple dragon looked down at the two. "We'll never keep up with her with you two laying there." He looked at Piper. "Who are you again?"

Shadow Town; Energy

The teen had the thrashing Indygo mag-tethered to his dragon, but the dragon's mad was gold. The energy surged through Finn, and he started playing with it, holding it in his hand and then crushing it, causing a small explosion. He knew not of the power he held, or would hold.

Precinct; But…

"He's… gone" Aerrow stared at the cell in which the guard's map said he would be in. The tight fabric was beginning to be pierced by the sharp tips of Aerrow's shoulder armor. Spytfyr nudged him with her nose and her eyes glowed again. She broke down, crumpling to the concrete floor. "Spytfyr!" everyone gasped. Aerrow knelt down beside her, hand on her neck.

She grunted, and bared her teeth, but her eyes flared open, shining… She bolted up and roared, pushing the Sky-knight back, but somehow, the noise didn't affect Arrow. She calmed down, hanging her head weakly.

"What happened?"

"Ya know… I don't know. I've heard of it…" She came to a realization. "What color are my eyes?" Without waiting, she whipped around and gazed into the shining plate of armor at her side… "Green… No wonder we're called Platinum Protector Class." She sighed. _This was _not_ going to be easy…_

Somewhere in the hallway, an alarm went off.

"Let's go." Derek said calmly

Work Town; Going up…

"How much farther? How fast are we going? Who are you? What's this thing? Where are we? This place smells funny. I'm hungry." Endless complaints issued from the younger teen's mouth as the rider tried to grin and bear it, and tugged on the lead on Indygo.

"Not far… 150 mph… Mind your own… a dragon… Dragon City… I don't care… I still don't care… Kitt! Take this kid back to the stables! He's driving me insane" The rider yelled, summoning his teammate. The red dragon trotted over, and the rider… the rider… Finn couldn't keep from staring. _And she looked back!_

'For once…' Piper would have said.

"And he is?" The newcomer asked.

"Some guy I picked up nabbing Indygo."

"I still don't understand why she was in there. She's a freedom fighter of all of Atmos."

"Me neither." Artha was actually intelligent for once, admitting there was something he didn't think he knew. "I guess it was because she was caught—"

"Hey, hi dude and dudette, who are you two?"

"Better yet, who are you?" The one on the blue and red dragon asked quickly.

"Hold on…" the one called Kitt slowed her supposed leader. She led her dragon around to behind Finn, his eyes following her, then twisting his neck and shoulders. "I know that symbol. Spytfyr told me about you. You're a Storm Hawk! You're too young though, to be of the originals. You should go see her; she has things from the first squadron."

Artha growled "I told you to stay away from her. She has something against me."

"Yes, she does. But she doesn't have anything against me. With her own words in a battle, 'He's too much of a hotshot for my liking, running around on the gold dragon he thinks is his, but I don't much like people who overuse their partners, the dragons, and then claim all the credit, even though the dragon did most of the work.' Right, Wyldfyr?"

Her red dragon looked up and nodded.

"C'mon Beau, let's go get back to the stables."

"Hey, stable brat! Don't think I can't hear you! It won't work; I've already alerted Krystall. " Indygo roared, "If only I hadn't come to visit her, I wouldn't be being dragged around by an insolent little ant like you!"

"Let's leave those two alone. They tend to fight for hours. Do you know how to mag?"

"Ya mean that gold energy?"

"You know Beau is gold?" Kitt raised her eyebrows so they nearly disappeared beneath her helmet.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing." Finn knew Kitt was hiding something. He wasn't that dense.

"One minute I held the key,

Next the walls are closed on me"

Hello again. Not much of a cliffy if you watched the show. It's moving too slow for my liking, so it's going to speed up next. Bye for now! Guess the song!


	6. The Paynn and the Penn

Still, Moordryd is not an OC.

Samantha Ivery is my main Dragon Booster OC, who is going to be a very small part of this story, only as rider to Krystall, my other main DB OC, and caretaker (sometimes) to Indygo.

Those quotes were from "Viva la Vida" which means 'Live the Life' by Coldplay. It was on the CD "Viva la Vida" or "Death and All his Friends" or both. Either album name would have worked. Keep guessing: Crystal Lit Moon won the guess for Chapter 5. This one's a bit harder. Hint: I like bands from the United Kingdom, but I'll go for any.

DC: I still don't own DB (Dragon Booster)/ SH (Storm Hawks), or the lyrics, nor will I ever… so refer back to this chapter when you wish to see this disclaimer. Here's the next installment:

* * *

Chapter 6: The Paynn and the Penn

* * *

"I have confidence in confidence,

I hope that hope pulls through,

But I think a little more is needed now…"

* * *

Spytfyr hummed some random song as the Storm Hawks boarded the dragons for speedier transportation through the halls of Precinct, heaviest on Derek, lightest on Hial. Out in the open, or as open as it gets in Dragon City, and back on their individual skimmers, and began to ride up through the city. Spytfyr turned as a sharp laugh caught her attention.

"Oh, hello." Spytfyr growled with mock pleasantry as her gaze fell on seven black dragons and their riders. "Do you wish to fight, or go by on your business Moordryd?"

"You are my business." The white-blonde smiled.

The Storm Hawks came around a corner. A green half-circle buzzed up on Moordryd's saddle. Some old-looking guy spoke to him about a 'Dragon Booster' and ordered Moordryd to do something about him.

"Hm. That makes things more complicated."

"Hate being outnumbered?"

"No, but I'll be back. I have to do something."

"Yeah…"

"What was that about?" Piper asked after they had gotten back to searching.

"Enh. Moordryd's father is Word Paynn, the one who wants dragons to control humans." Hial explained.

"Only if _he_ controls _them_." Nial finished for her sister.

"Well, that makes sense… Not good, but sense." Piper added quickly to avoid the suspicious stare that Spytfyr gave her.

"True." Spytfyr said, "And I've got to help stopping him, or the Terra will fall in chaos, straight into Cyclonis's hands, and no one will rule the Terra but her, and she'll have unlimited access to the draconium hidden underground in the cliffs."

"Ummm…Draconium?" Junko asked cautiously.

"That's dragon bones and scales, and the energy that gear uses." Derek clarified. "It makes the gear take on a bit of the color's powers, like using White Draconium Aero Gear gives dragons the ability to glide for long distances, and using red thruster gear lets you go faster and glide farther especially with White Aero gear."

"'What' gear?" His eyes held a mischievous glint.

"No, Aerrow, I don't mean you."

Ignoring Derek and Aerrow, Spytfyr continued. "But that'll most likely never happen… Not with Atmos at our backs."

"Um… Atmos didn't know you exist until about a year ago." Piper smiled, and then cringed.

"No, Atmos has known about Terra Draconis for years, but there was never anything worth using as news, then the lack of knowledge led to research, then that led to the wide-spread information in books such as yours." The draconic sky-knight snapped.

"You've been rather quiet." Aerrow sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

"It's just… the architecture. It's beautiful. And…"

"Wait until you see Sky- City from above. Ohhh…" Derek sighed. "It's beautiful in the open air."

"Quit your daydreaming now. Let's go get your friend."

"How about this… We stop saying that." Nial spoke in a sharp, hissing tone, "and just _do_ it."

"Good enough. Hail! Do you have any trace of anything that could have gotten him out of Precinct?" Spytfyr swung her head around to her driver

"Lets see… Black draconium… Moordryd's the cause of that. There's a trace of red/blue hybrid… that's the Security Dragons. Oh! Here's a new one; gold draconium… but not a dragon. Human."

"Only one there, but what would _he _want with an off-terra… err…"

"Sharpshooter"

"Err… Sharpshooter?" The dragon bit her tongue softly in thought. "Anything else?"

"More lots more." The red dragon shrugged, and looked back at the dial on the tracker. "Hmm… Oh… another weird one. Crystal."

All the Streaks froze.

"Indygo. He has Indygo."

"Who has Indygo?!" Aerrow burst out, causing the dragons to jump back. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't told you who I always refer to as '_him_' the hero o Dragon City and the whole of Terra Draconis, the Dragon Booster."

"Not much of a hero." Hail stared at the readings with squinted eyes.

"No. Sadly, we had a minor scuffle with him a while back on a racing track. We… thought different ways."

"Meaning…?" Piper pushed her on, barely caught into the conversation from studying the architecture and a strange yellow newt that scuttled across her path.

"We thought different ways." Spytfyr growled, finalizing the thought.

"Okay. Then _go_." Nial huffed.

"Fine then. Let's not talk and think, let's just do it."

"Exactly!"

* * *

The Mid-city Stables of Penn Racing: mid-afternoon

* * *

"C'mon, dragon!" Sweat condensed on the stable boy's skin and under his near-black hair

Indygo let out another wail as she was forced into the small stable cell. The dragon's tail tip was crunched in the sliding door's frame, and she whimpered.

"Krystall?!" A young woman around sixteen walked out of the living quarters, blue eyes flashing. "Krystall? Artha, where's Krystall?"

The cell dulled the noises and thumps of the rouge crystal dragon, so the girl, by the name of Samantha Ivery, couldn't hear.

'Perfect. Sister's rider, out there, and she can't hear me.' "SAMANTHA!" Indygo roared, but to no avail, pushing up against the wood-plated steel door, creating large gouges in it where her scales caught the grain.

"Uhhh… Don't know." He perked up with fake enthusiasm. "If I see her, I'll bring her back."

Sam growled. She really didn't like the leader of the crew she was forced into, to put it the politest terms. He was egotistical and self-centered, and yet, everyone seemed to want to lick his shoes. Not her; she didn't have a deluded sense of pride. Well, that made her stick out even more, riding an allegedly extinct sub-species of dragon.

Indygo growled and laid down. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was pretty lame… If anyone's still reading this… If I don't get three reviews per chapter by different people, I'm going to stop updating…*Less enthusiasm* Guess that song… *Yawn*


	7. Rivalries Set In

A/N: This chapter title was actually for Chapter 6, but it really fit this one better. If I don't get reviews for this chapter and chapter 6, I'm going to wrap it up in chapter 8 and quit.

I don't own Storm Hawks or Dragon Booster. I own my OCs Spytfyr, the Streaks, and Samantha and Krystall…

* * *

Chapter 7: Rivalries Set In

"While my imagination's running wild,

Things are getting clearer,

This time"

"Here…" Spytfyr lowered herself down to let the Storm Hawks climb on. "Go, Hial… Find them…"

One of the red dragons ran ahead, tense on the course.

"We've got a lead…" Spytfyr reported to her riders. "Make on it." She ordered the other bi-pedal dragon.

"Mam…"

"Stop that!" Spytfyr snapped

"Sorry."

"Hostile?" Piper laughed.

"I'm just so tired of Nial calling me 'mam.' It's like I'm some sort of commander… "

"Well, you are a Skyknight." Piper settled more comfortably on the dragon's back behind Aerrow and Flayme.

"For the time being anyways. The humans of this Terra are winning the Cold War going on right now, breeding us into impure forms, and then racing to get us as pure as they can again. They're trying to make us weakened and obedient. It drives me nuts."

"But what's that got to do with your being a Skyknight?"

"When the humans reach dominance, the power will shift to a being of that species, and I'd be stripped of my title and have to go back to racing for a living." The dragon swiftly followed after the rest of her crew.

"And the others?" Aerrow looked almost shocked.

"Same… pulled from their position and reduced to the Armed Forces of Atmos; The basic Army."

"Yuck..."

"But that's how strict the SSA… the Sky-Squadron Association," Spytfyr added at a backward glance to Junko and Radarr, who looked confused, and continued, "and the sky-council are with new Terras asserting their dominance. First they go with the strongest physical creatures on the Terra, then to the most powerful beings. And so that is the downfall of the Streaks." She sighed. "Humans have that gear to control us, and thus cheating their way to the top.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Piper asked tentatively.

"Yeah, start the war up again and win." The parade of reptiles slowed down and came to a stop outside a long, one-and-a-half story building in front of a three story one.

The roof of the shorter structure was caved in at some places and looked patched. A neon sign of a balding man with carrot-red hair with two black silhouetted dragons behind him was toppled over the entrance with a hole in the middle. Someone had broken in… Or out.

Aerrow dismounted, swinging himself off the dragon and sliding two feet until he hit solid ground. "Woahh…" Everything swam around him, and he almost collapsed. One of the dragons caught him with mag and put him back upright.

"Careful. The constant motion is like the sea. Then stopping… you need to find your land legs again." Derek chuckled.

The energy surging through the Storm Hawk's body jolted him awake. He moaned again.

"You okay?" Piper was being magged off the red and blue creature and set down carefully so as to not fall over.

"I'll be fine…" Aerrow popped his neck, finding his balance.

No one had noticed that Junko had been riding on Derek, too heavy to be carried with everyone else. He was magged slowly, almost sliding off.

"Of course… Penn Stables. The snot-nosed brat busted them out and dragged them up here… Convenient. I have a bone to pick with them anyways" Spytfyr jumped through the hole in the sign, not bothering to be discreet. The others followed, Radarr leaping off onto the smaller Skyknight's shoulders.

The dragons walked in formation, with Spytfyr in the lead, naturally, Derek followed behind and to her left, and on her right was an open space—Indygo's space—with the others following in the final row, like a wedge, some might say an arrow.

They approached the three story building when Hial bolted straight up, long ears flicking. She darted over to one of the stables and knocked lightly in the door of one. A scratching answered.

"Indygo?"

"Hial? Get me out of here."

"Stand back." Hial charged up red mag and shot it at the door. It reflected, and Hial slid backwards on her back. "Owww…"

"Mag resistant doors…"

"What's going on down there?" A man appeared in one of the doorways on the house part of the larger shop.

"Stay out of this, Connor. It isn't your fight."

"You're the ones breaking into my stables."

"Don't make my friends hurt you old man!" Indygo's voice struck through the weakened door.

The off-Terra squadron whipped around as another red and blue dragon stampeded into the clearing.

"Spytfyr." He greeted the dragon.

"Penn." She growled back without turning around. "Would you like to see not only one, which is quite sufficient for kicking you and your dragon's tails, but two Skyknights fight? 'Cause that's where you're going now."

"This time I'm not alone."

"Cowardice."

"Well, you're always carting your '_squadron_' around."

"I never make them fight, especially weaklings like you."

"Talk the talk, you do it then." The rider of the lead dragon whipped out a staff, and Spytfyr promptly bit down and pulled it out of his grasp.

"You should know that by now."

A green, heavy set dragon with a brown face and rider in a saddle positioned over its back stepped through the hole. It was followed by a small blue and yellow dragon with a comically drawn dragon on its left hip and a ten-year old rider with the same color hair as Connor, obviously related.

Spytfyr looked to Aerrow for commanding his squadron.

"Just keep them off us while we get the dragon out."

The green's rider yelped and shrunk down. He looked the eldest, around eighteen with dark skin, maroon hair with a bit of a goatee and dark eyes. The blue's was perhaps the opposite, with almost-carrot red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

The two new comers stared at the strange beings, Junko and Radarr.

"What the? I don't recall anything that looks like that in this world…" the green's rider sputtered.

"Too shocked to speak in long words?" Nial asked sarcastically.

"OW!" Aerrow yelped as the red and blue's rider, Artha, slammed him on the back of the head with the staff. He'd felt worse. Whipping out his blades, they connected with the staff, sending sparks.

"Better choice…" Piper's staff collided with Connor's and they fought it out, spinning and slashing while Spytfyr and Beau seemed to get along well.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Spytfyr questioned, trying to get Artha to get distracted and let Aerrow pin him. It didn't work.

"With some twit I broke out form jail to get Indygo, since you already know she's here."

"Junko!"

"On it!" The Wallop smashed the door and it fell to pieces.

The light blue dragon bolted out, and smacked Artha to the side, sending him flying across the clearing. A small, silver microphone was rigged beside her mouth; her platinum gear for speaking. The only real fight was over. Beau didn't even mag for his rider.

"Squadrons, move out!" Spytfyr roared, and the Atmosian dragons moved out, followed by the 'Hawks. "Where is he?" Spytfyr demanded, magging Artha up and Aerrow moved to her side, placing a hand on her flank.

"OW!" He recoiled, snatching back his hand and caressing it with his other.

"Sorry. Mag hurts if you aren't tuned to the right frequency. Well?"

"I don't know…" Artha's voice sounded strained from the foreign energy flowing through him.

"Let go of my son!" Connor darted over, fast for his wrenched his blades forward and held him off.

"I really don't know…" Spytfyr let him drop a few feet and walked slowly away. "Come on We've got all we're going to get here."

Aerrow spun, letting the staff smash to the ground, and walked away, following the dragon.

"Why are you putting so much work into this? It's not your problem." He questioned her as they climbed through the hole in the sign.

"If you don't want us to help, we won't interfere, but it's happened on my Terra, there's nothing else to do, you're a fellow squadron, and… there's… something about you… something special, something different."

"Is that good?"

"We'll see…Won't we?" And they continued on the trail of energy.

* * *

"Here, turn up your radio,

There's something I want you to know,

This time…"

* * *

A/N: Wow… Even with my threats, no one reviewed. This time I'm serious. Please Review!


End file.
